honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dawn Breaks
Black Dawn Breaks is a PREMIUM level 10 dungeon located in The Crags area. Requirements *PREMIUM: Unlock for 50 Astral Diamonds (for ALL characters on your Facebook account.) *15 Energy *Level 10 Adventure Description Reports of increased drow sightings in the Crags have set Neverwinter afire with dark rumors of a pending invasion. Lord Neverember needs reliable intelligence to accurately assess the threat and determine what actions, if any, are required. For any brave enough to venture into possibly drow-infested caverns and return with solid reconnaissance, the reward will be ample. Rewards *1x Hero's Commendation *175 Gold *1x Encrypted Drow Plans Room Layout Room 1 (A Trusted Tip) *Empty Room 2 (Storage Area) *Enemies: 1x Drow Ranger, 4x Blade Spider. *Treasure: 1x Chest (locked) **Accessible only through Room 4, cannot teleport to it. **Basic loot; gold & consumables Room 3 (Drow Armory) *Enemies: 1x Drow Ranger, 2x Drow Wizard, 1x Drow Assassin. *Trap: 1x Poisoned Trap (Level 4) Room 4 (The Spider Pens) *Enemies: 1x Drow Arachnomancer, 2x Blade Spider, 8x Tamed Spider Hatchling. Room 5 (Shrine of Lolth) *1x Lolth Trialist Room 6 (Command Center) *Enemies: 5x Infused Spider, 1x Drow Blademaster, 1x Drow Judicator. *Treasure: 1x Chest (unlocked, item loot available upon completion of encounter, refer to "Loot" section below) Loot These items are all obtained from the Room 6 chest. 'Heroic (6 loot items)' *5 item drops from "Available Treasure" (3 for all classes + 2 class restricted): **+3 Force Hand Crossbow (All classes) **Ring of Premonition (All classes) **Underdark Loop (All classes) **+3 Symbol of Darkness (Cleric only) **+3 Indomitable Morning Star (Cleric only) **Shield of Neverwinter (Fighter only) **+3 Morningstar of Brute Force (Fighter only) **+3 Drow Mission Blade (Rogue only) **+3 Burglar's Dagger (Rogue only) **+3 Eye of Darkness (Wizard only) **+3 Drow Staff of Power (Wizard only) *1 random drop: **Fist of the North (Cleric) **+2 Acid-Etched Morningstar (Cleric, Fighter) **+2 Vanguard Chainmail (Fighter) **+4 Wyrmscale Armor (Fighter) **+2 Lifedrinker Longsword (Fighter) **+3 Seeker Hand Crossbow (Wizard) **+2 Dancing Sylvan Armor (Rogue) **Drake Fang (Rogue) **Venom (Rogue) **Shimmering Staff (Wizard) *1 consumable **Potion of Recovery *Gold (200, 225, 300 GP) 'Hard (6 loot items)' *4 item drops from "Available Treasure" (3 for all classes + 1 class restricted): **Underdark Loop (All classes) **Ring of Premonition (All classes) **+3 Force Hand Crossbow (All classes) **+3 Symbol of Darkness (Cleric only) **+3 Morningstar of Brute Force (Fighter only) **+3 Burglar's Dagger (Rogue only) **+3 Drow Staff of Power (Wizard only) *2 random drops: **Fist of the North (Cleric, Fighter) **+2 Acid-Etched Morningstar (Cleric) **+2 Dragonslayer Longsword (Fighter) **+2 Opportunist's Hand Crossbow (Fighter) **+2 Blessed Battleaxe (Fighter) **+2 Emblazoned Leather Armor (Fighter) **+2 Vanguard Chainmail (Fighter) **+1 Guardian Heavy Shield (Fighter) **+3 Seeker Hand Crossbow (Rogue, Wizard) **+2 Dancing Sylvan Armor (Rogue) **Drake Fang (Rogue confirmed) **+2 Fortifying Cloth Armor (Wizard) **Venom (Wizard) *1 consumable: **Potion of Recovery *Gold (60, 65, 75, 200, 225 GP) 'Normal (4 loot items)' *2 item drops from "Available Treasure" (both of these items drop every time for all classes): **+3 Force Hand Crossbow (All classes) **Ring of Premonition (All classes) *2 random drops: **+4 Feyweave Cloth Armor (Wizard) **+2 Dancing Sylvan Armor (Wizard) **+2 Ghostphase Cloth Armor (Wizard) **+2 Giantslayer Hand Crossbow (Wizard) **+2 Giantslayer Dagger (Wizard) **+2 Guardian Staff (Wizard) **Pacifier (Wizard) **+3 Deadly Shadar-Kai Blade (Rogue) **+3 Seeker Hand Crossbow (Rogue) **+2 Dwarven Chainmail (Fighter) **+2 Black Iron Scale Armor (Fighter) **+2 Acid-Etched Longsword (Fighter) *1 consumable: **Potion of Recovery *Gold (50, 65, 75, 200, 225 GP) Category:Dungeons Category:The Crags Category:Level 10